Krampus a new end
by GrussVomKrampus
Summary: Based on the 2015 movie Krampus Max is trying to save his family and in a last hope agrees to be Krampus' new slave. (M rating for language, possible gore in later chapters, and to cover my own butt just in case)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone, so a bit of a back story here, I LOVE the 2015 movie Krampus since the holiday is coming up i thought i'd watch it, cause who doesn't like a good morbid holiday movie to get into the spirit of things. Right? Okay so after watching it i wanted to see if there were any decent fanfics about it and i managed to find one called (The Christmas Demons Assistant by: JustAnUnstableHalfBreed) I loved the idea of their story but unfortunately they hasn't updated in a while so i thought I'd write my own version sort of piggy backing off of their's just a bit but instead of assistant i thought servant or slave sounded more appropriate. IDK. I just wanted to make one in my eyes. Sooooooo I hope you enjoy and I do encourage you to go check their work out as well and also leave me comments. P.S. I am going to try and write a chapter a night do not expect it but i'm going to try. hope you like, fave and share.

* * *

Chapter 1

"The End?"

"Hey! Asshole!" Max yelled through the sound of the pounding blizzard swirling around him. Krampus stopped and slowly turned around to look at the young boy who had summoned him.

"I take back my wish! I take it all back! Give me back my family!" Max threw the gift Krampus had left him as far as he could but it only landed about half way between the two. Within seconds of the bell landing it began to sink into the snow then into the ground before it opened what Max could only assume was the underworld his Omi had mentioned in her story. Krampus leaped onto one of the edges of the mini volcano still facing Max as his elves dragged a struggling Stevie up the other side of it. Max stomped his way through the snow to stand face to face with Krampus once more.

"Let her go!" Stevie struggled and screamed for help as the elves held her close to the edge. Krampus rolled his eyes under his old man mask, and continued to stare at the boy. When Max had reached the top where Krampus stood he raised the metal bar he'd taken from the plow truck as if to strike Krampus. Krampus hissed at his elves and they held Stevie closer to the edge but did not throw her in just yet. Max's eyes softened as he lowered than dropped the bar and looked up at Krampus with pleading eyes.

"Please.I know you can fix this. Give them back. Take me instead." Krampus reached up with one bony finger and gently wiped away a tear that had began to fall from Max's cheek. There was a moment of silence and for a second Max thought maybe Krampus saw how sorry he was. Before a deep hideous cackle erupted from Krampus. His minions joining in with their cracked and shriveled laughter, even the monstrous goats attached to the shield butted head to show amusement. Krampus waved his arm signaling the elves to throw in the girl and Max started to yell.

"What are you doing? I said, take me. Take me. What are you doing? Take me! Please I'll do anything!" The elves stopped knowing they would be told to because of the words the boy had just said. Krampus turned to look back at Max. Max in turn stared back up into the orange goat eyes of Krampus confused as to what made them stop. Suddenly to his surprise Krampus than spoke, it was a low raspy sound that was slightly echoed by the large mouth hole.

"Anything?" Krampus asked. Max nodded his answer.

"I shall release your family Max on one condition."

"Anything just please."

"From this day on you will work for me." Max's eyes grew wide.

"I-I don't want to hurt people." Krampus just stared at him and as if reading their master's mind the elves leaned Stevie further over the pit causing her to scram louder. This seemed to jolt Max back to the situation at hand. The words of his Omi played in his head as he stared over the pit at his cousin.

"They had forgotten the spirit of Christmas, the sacrifice of giving."

Max's voice was barely a whisper when he finally spoke.

"I sacrifice my self in place of my family." Krampus heard him loud and clear. With the words spoken Krampus let out a deafening wale and the last thing Max could remember was the pit closing and Stevie shouting his name one last time before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the delay I got a hit of writer's block but I'm hoping I'm over it for the time being. But it's a long chapter to try and make up for it. So without further adieu.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Family."

Max felt like crap when he opened his eyes. 'This must be what Aunt Dorothy felt like when she was hung over.' He thought to himself feeling a headache rack his brain as he sat up in his bed. When he had managed to wipe some of the sleep away he realized he could hear music playing after focusing some he figured out if was Carol of the Bells. He smiled his mom must be in a good mood because it was one of the few Christmas songs she actually liked. He couldn't see anything he looked up at his window. Panic hit him when all he could make out was a stone wall. He reached out and spun hoping to find a lamp to his relief he found one on a nightstand next to what he now realized was not his bed. The light flooded the room illuminating the dark damp stone walls, rag covered bed and dusty desk. There were no windows and it felt and looked like a cell, so much so he expected to see bars somewhere, but instead he found a thick wooden door. He sat on the bed for a second holding his head as the headache got worse as his panic grew. He couldn't remember what happened, he remembered his Aunt's family coming over, eating dinner, fighting with his cousins about his letter, his dad talking to him and ripping his letter up and throwing it away. But only bits and pieces after that, mostly yelling. Than it hit him, his Omi's voice echoed in his aching head.

"Krampus" Than it was like a dam that had been holding back the memories had broken, he could remember all of it and he yelled falling onto the floor as his head felt like it was about to explode. The door burst open but Max could barely tell who had opened it cause the light hurt his eyes so much. A hand was cupped over his mouth and he felt a pill slip in followed by water forcing him to swallow the unknown pill. Than more hands grabbed onto his shoulders and legs and hoisted him back onto the bed. He looked around just barely able to make out figures in the dim light, than a voice broke through the sound of the music that had gotten louder when the door opened it was a deeper woman's voice that had a soothing nature to it.

"Child please try and calm yourself, that medicine will help your migraine and when you awaken I personally will come and greet you." the woman said placing a reassuring hand on Max's head as the desk lamp was clicked off. Feeling more at ease than when he first woke up, he soon fell asleep.

Krampus stood outside the door waiting for his elf to calm Max. When the elf exited she gave her master a small reassuring smile.

"He will be fine master, it is just the migraine from the sudden change. He'll feel better when that medicine kicks in." Krampus nodded.

"Thank you dear." He said before retreating to his work. The elf made her way to a large stone medical room.

"The kid dead yet?" A raspy broken sounding voice a now one eyed teddy bear asked from his bed.

"Hold your tongue Teddy. He is our newest family member you will treat he as you do the rest of us." The elf said giving the teddy bear a sharp look.

"Like Teddy treats us any better." Perchta commented as an elf helped her re-feather her wings.

"I'm just saying that kid is a privileged rich little brat and won't last a day here. I mean seriously Perchta you saw his house it looked like something from those magazines what are they called?"

"Ikea Teddy." the mechanical voice of tick tock answered.

"Yeah Ikea thanks Tick. There's no way he's even worked a day in his life. I still think we would have been better off if Master Krampus had made the deal with one of those girls. Instead of that scrawny kid. At least that one ÆSC and Odo had tried to fight. Hell the baby would have been better."

"Enough Theodore!" the female elf said stomping her foot showing her irritation with him.

"The boy's name is Max and you know the deal can only be made with the one that called. And so help me if you do not shut up and lie down I'm going to sew your head to your butt!" She sat at her desk and glared at him.

"Sorry Inga." Teddy said as he did as she commanded. Inga was one of the few female elves under Krampus' roof. She had also been there almost the longest. The other elves, toys, and even pastries look to her as a mother because of her caring nature and the fact that she was the nurse of the family, be it toy, cookie or fellow elf she was the one to go to for any injury. However piss her off and she'd make your life a living hell.

Max woke back up about an hour earlier than expected so Inga wasn't in his room. He had calmed down and his migraine had subsided, so he got up and walked over to the door. He pulled on the big iron handle and was greeted by a cold wind that carried the smell of fresh baked gingerbread and a hint of candy cane. Max shivered and grabbed the old quilt that was on the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. He peered out of the room nervously not knowing what awaited him. He was in a hall that stretched far on either side of his door, more doors were scattered throughout the hall. He pondered for a second or two on which way he should go, when he suddenly heard a door shut making him jump followed by what sounded like two people talking in German coming from the right towards him so he fast walked the opposite way. He listened closely to make sure the people were not getting closer to him when he heard them stop before speeding up. Max broke out into a run realizing they must have seen his door open and had started searching for him. He figured he'd get a better head start if he didn't close the door and make a loud noise like they had done. Max turned the corner and found a set of double kitchen doors that was producing the gingerbread smell. Without thinking he ran through them when he heard the two closing in on him. Breathing a sigh of relief when he heard them go pass. He cautiously began to explore ducking behind the occasional flower sack pile when he'd see a shadow. He couldn't see any elves when he'd look out from his hiding spots. So he decided the shadows had to be from the cookie machines and stepped out to really look around. There were some cookies laying on trays, chocolate chip, sugar cookies, and of course some gingerbread men. Max grabbed one of the chocolate ones and took a bite.

"I hope you're not eating the gingerbread men. I just finished them." A voice said from behind the large oven, making Max jump.

"Don't worry kid I'm not gonna hurt ya, and you're welcome to eat the cookies. Just not the Gingerbread men, those are for the boss man to animate." The owner of the voice stepped out, he was a little taller than Max, with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, his clothes and face were covered in flour and soot. The man smiled and grabbed a sugar cookie for himself before outstretching his hand.

"The names Egill, I do most of the cooking here. Where's Inga? She should showing you around." Max looked at Egill's hand with suspicion. He shrugged when Max didn't do anything, he instead walked over to the wall phone.

"I'm going to get Inga here for you." Max looked scared.

"Relax kid she's the nice lady who put you to bed earlier. She'll be worried about you. Just sit and don't move and you can have all of the cookie you want ok." Max did as he was told scared he's be in trouble if he didn't. Not long after Egill hung up Inga came rushing in.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright Max." She was taller than Max but shorter than Egill by only an inch or two. Her smile was soft and sweet when she thanked Egill and grabbed a cookie for herself.

"Come with me Max, there is much for you to learn. But first we have to stop by the hospital wing, I was right in the middle of stitching Teddy's arm back on."

"From the fight?" Egill asked as he boxed up the cookies.

"No he wouldn't shut up about how much he didn't like Max's aunt." Egill laughed while Max stared in horror.

"Relax kid Igna only really does that sort of stuff to Teddy and like three others. She's actually a really great elf." Max just swallowed another bite of cookie. Egill handed Igna two of the boxes of cookies as he waved them off. Max followed close behind her, he considered running but knew it would be pointless, he didn't know where to go. Plus Igna didn't seem to scary. They came to another set of kitchen looking doors the only difference was the two red hospital crosses one on each door. Igna pushed one open for Max and walked in. Igna went straight to what Max assumed was her desk, since it was the only one in the room. It sat a few feet from the door centered with the room, perfect viewing for keeping an eye on patients. Max's attention was quickly drawn from Igna when an annoyed raspy voice called out.

"Igna come on the kid ain't going to die if you leave him alone so you can finish my arm." Igna looked more annoyed than the bear sounded. Max had to catch himself from gasping when he saw the teddy his aunt had shot, even more so when he saw the Angel doll. He stood rigid at the doors to scared to move. Igna noticed this and hid the annoyance she felt for Teddy when she spoke to Max.

"Max darling why don't pass out these cookies to everyone while I finish my rounds. Just make sure you don't hand out the gingerbread ones okay sweet pea." Max slowly nodded. Igna walked the box not containing the the gingerbread over to Max and handed it to him when he still didn't move.

"I know they look scary and they gave you quite a fright the other night. However that's their job and their job is done for a while. They are harmless and most are quite friendly." Igna whispered to Max before stepping back to make eye contact with him.

"Now you'll be living with us it would be a good idea to get to know your new family. Don't you think?" Max couldn't presses most of what she said so he just nodded and did as she asked. She smiled before walking over to the Teddy with some needles and threads on a tray. Max started with the first bed opposite to the teddy. It was the toy robot, he held out the box of cookies and tried to smile despite his fears.

"He-hello I'm Max nice to meet you." The robot nodded before taking a cookie and responding in his clanky voice.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tick Tock." His voice was broken sounding hand he emphasize his name but that was all Max could clearly make out. Another more genital sweet voice interrupted.

"His voice box got hit pretty bad during the fight but he says it's nice to meet you." Max turned to the next bed and the owner of the voice holding out the box again.

"HI there Max I'm Perchta." Max had a small flash back to the last time he saw her. She looked a lot more terrifying than, now her hair was straightened out instead of ratty, her gown was clean and perfect, her porcelain face didn't seem like it was cracked, her eye were normal, and her wings were fully feathered with silvery gray feathers.

"You look much prettier than when we first met." Max said without thinking. Perchta blushed, and held her face.

"Aw well aren't you just the charmer. And I'm so dreadfully sorry about my appearance when we first met, but it's part of the job." the voice of the teddy spoke up again.

"part of the job HA you look like that every morning! OW!"

"Oopsies my bad." Igna said sarcastically. Max continued to the other patients who were conscious leaving a cookie on the bedside tables of the ones who were not. Soon he was at the teddy and Igna, she had just replaced his missing eye and was bandaging it up when he got there. He held out the box still having quite a few left, but Igna pushed the box back before the teddy could grab one.

"Hey what gives?" He asked.

"Greet Max nicely first then you can have one." She responded. The teddy let out a small growl before huffing a fine and speaking.

"Sup kid the name's Teddy. Welcome to our freaky family" Max looked to Igna and with her approving nod he tilted the box so Teddy could reach without having to sit up, which he muttered a thanks to. After everyone had their cookies and Igna had grabbed her notebook of things she had to gather while they were out, she ushered Max back to the doors. As they were leaving everyone conscious including Teddy waved a goodbye.


End file.
